callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Machine
The Death Machine is a weapon obtainable from Care Packages, and as a Power-Up in Zombies in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Singleplayer The Death Machine is obtainable in the mission Vorkuta, where the player uses it to fight through the Soviet prison guards trying to prevent their escape. Instead of aiming down sights, the barrel spins; the Death Machine comes with an uncommon, diamond cross-hair. Multiplayer The Death Machine has a maximum capacity of 499 rounds and it acts identically to the version in Singleplayer. The user's Movement Speed while holding the weapon is slower than their primary weapon, and the player also cannot sprint or go prone with it. If the player holding the Death Machine is killed, the weapon disappears and cannot be picked up. If the player switches back to their original weapon, they will lose the weapon. The Death Machine, although seems uncontrollable, is the exact opposite. It has very low recoil, having almost none, and very high damage (2 shot kill anywhere, 1 shot kill at close range). It has a very high fire rate and can be used to lay down lethal fire. It is capable of going fully-automatically at the most extreme ranges. Using any other weapons or equipment will cause it to drop, losing the Death Machine permanently. The killstreak, which can be quite useful in Core modes, sees less usefulness in Hardcore modes, where most any other gun can kill in little more than a single hit and the amount of time to spool up the Death Machine may prove fatal in a firefight. In addition, the artificial aiming reticule is not present given the limited HUD, making aiming more difficult. mode, Sharpshooter.]] Zombies Death Machine can be found on the Zombies map "Five" as a power-up. In power-up form, it appears as a three-dimensional model of the icon for the Rapid Fire submachine gun attachment. It is easily identifiable, casting a blue glow instead of the usual green. The Death Machine lasts 30 seconds with unlimited ammo, and firing it constantly will not affect its duration. It does fantastic damage to zombies at any round. It can however be stolen by a Thief, if a Thief round occurs while the power up is active. Also, when you are on the pentagon map, you have to run from one room to another as there are several windows in which the zombies can come through. Trivia *Treyarch said in an interview that they tried to make a portable, manual version of the Sentry Gun. However, they came across difficulty with the idea. Presumably, this is the portable version they mentioned, but the Sentry Gun is still in Black Ops as a killstreak. *The Death Machine has the word "sparky" written on its underside. One is able to view this in theatre mode, using the Free Camera option. *When using this weapon, it is possible to ADS, although, sprinting and going prone are disabled. *This and the Grim Reaper are the only killstreaks that are available with the Care Package that cannot be chosen as a normal killstreak. *The single-player version of the Death Machine has the magazine capacity out of any weapon in the ''Call of Duty ''series, excluding those with infinite rounds. The only weapon that has a higher spare ammo capacity is the single player version of the ACR in Modern Warfare 2, which can hold up to 1260 rounds. *Video thumb|300px|left Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Nazi Zombies